Wrong Place,Wrong Time, Wrong Usagi
by PrincessJupiter722
Summary: When an evil Monster from who knows where Messes with the time line and switched the Usagi from the Dark Kingdom Battle and the Usagi after the Sailor Galaxia Battle. And the only Women who can fix anything is a 6-year-old child who can't remember anything
1. Chapter 1

Wrong place, Wrong Time, Wrong Usagi

It was a normal day at the gates of time for Sailor Pluto, foggy, quiet and absolutely too lonely. No one bothered to break the rules of time on the regular bases to it was quite a tedious job; sometimes she wondered why Queen Serenity decided to make it a real position. No matter how boring the job was Sailor Pluto took her job seriously punishing all who decided to disturb time to the fullest extent.

From time to time she would dose off, the peaceful atmosphere was practically rocking her to sleep, like I said nothing much happens here. As she slept a black mist with glowing red eyes penetrated the white fog.

"Jikan Rekka" said with a raspy ghostly voice.

Sailor Pluto's Head shot up immediately at the sound "who's there?!" she called out.

"Jikan Rekka!" it said.

'Jikan, Rekka…' Her intellectual mind pondered on the meaning of such a strange name. 'Time wrecker!' she drew her time key and announced her speech gracefully, but her tone told them she meant business.

"Senshi of Revolution and Guardian of time I Sailor Pluto will not forgive anyone who will interfere with the flow of time"

The mist formed into a strange monster. She had pale gray skin, an EXTREMLY reviling Red and black dress, long black hair and bull horns on her head. She truly looked like a horrid demon (despite her body)

"I Jikan Rekka is simply trying to do my job wreck the flow of time; all those who get in my way will surely be killed"

Jikan Rekka charged towards the time guardian and sent a blast of red energy at her.

"AHH" she cried out in pain.

She grabbed ahold of her key shaped weapon and summoned a lavender orb of plutonic energy by screaming "Dead Scream"

It slightly injured the monster, but wasn't enough to defeat it. "Is that all I get from you? Ha! You are not worthy to own the title of Guardian of Time!"

Those words stung Pluto, after all the years and she insult her like that?! Unforgivable! She decided it was time to attack with her martial arts.

With every swing she missed but was hit by every punch the monster threw. Eventually Pluto couldn't keep up and was knocked to the ground. "Now if you excuse me I shall be going to my destination"

Jikan Rekka proceed to kick open the gates of time but Sailor Pluto had one last trick up her sleeve, her talisman.

She removed the orb from her staff aimed it at the demon and yelled "Chronos Typhoon!"

Purple energy blasted the time wrecking monster and knocked it to the ground for what Pluto thought to be the last time. But instead, the monster got back up angrier than ever.

"I guess I underestimated your power, but I will not be beaten."

She pulled out a chain made up of black clocks and wrapped it around Sailor Pluto, then it distributed high voltage electricity throughout her body.

"This isn't just any ordinary electricity; this will turn back the clock reversing your body to nothing but the single celled organism you came from. Sayonara forever"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sorry if you mind it being so long, the ideas rushed out of my head last night.

Gomen=Sorry

Hai=Yes

Ja=Bye

Geesh that was a tough battle last night!" Usagi yawned as she arose from her bed. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:45, only 15 minutes to get ready and get to school on time before Haruna-sensi scolded her again.

"AHHH LUNA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP HARUNA-SENSI IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She scolded the cat for her lack of time management skills.

"Usagi-chan, what are you talking about you in high school! Your classes don't start until 9:30!" Luna replied.

Usagi gasped at her closet when she saw the only uniform she had was dark blue and burgundy outfit. How was this possible, she was barely making it through 8th grade, how did she make it into high school so soon? She reached for her broach which was kept in her pocket, no changes. Then why did her uniform portray she attended Juban's 10th distract Municipal High School?

"Luna… what year is it?"

"1996, why?"

"IMPOSSIABLE IT WAS JUST 1994 WHEN I WENT TO SLEEP YESTERDAY HOW DID TIME CHANGE SO QUICKLY?!"

At first Luna thought Usagi was being whimsical and delusional as usual was, but studying her features she looked like 14 year old Tsukino Usagi. Her eyes were filling with tears of terror and utter confusion. "Tsukino Usagi, calm down just lie down and act sick"

Luna remembered how when she first met Usagi she had slight tendencies to fake sick so she wouldn't be scolded by Haruna-sensi. That habit obvisly carried over into the 30th century, as Diana told her.

"H-hai"

It took a while for Ikuko to realize Usagi was "sick" so she was allowed to stay home for the day.

"Now Usagi, let me explain what-"

Luna's explanation was cut off by Usagi's snoring.

"I've forgotten how immature Usagi-chan was while she was at that age" Luna coldly reminded herself.

But it was best Usagi was sleeping because she needed to warn the girls of what happened, most importantly get in contact with the Eternal Time goddess Sailor Pluto.

She decided to call the most reliable of the group, Ami.

"Luna, what's wrong? Why are you calling me during class is there an enemy attack?"

"It seems like it, you and the girls need to meet at Rei's Shrine immediately after school it's an emergency with Usagi-chan"

Worry was plastered all over her face.

In the year 1994, and 16 year old Usagi woke up to an angry black tomcat ready to scold her for her tardiness.

"WAKE UP USAGI-CHAN!" She cried smacking her forehead repeatedly.

"Luna classes don't start until 9:30!"

"Baka! Are you truly that slow! Class starts at 8:30 now hurry up and get dressed before you get another after school detention"

As Usagi-chan woke up she noticed her room changed. Those old, but still adorable, octopus plush toys where still hanging on her shelf. She also realized there were no pictures of her and her dear Mamo-chan anywhere.

'It feels as if I'm in 1994 again, but that's impossible Shingo must be playing a trick on me'

"USAGI GET UP!"

Luna was serious, she truly forgot that she was in High school, or maybe she didn't. Usagi decided to fake sick so she could find out what's happening.

'Hmm, I need to do some investigating' she grabbed her broach and tried to get dressed, however nothing seemed to fit,

"GAG! I've gained weight!" she cried. The only thing she could find was that old green dress that was always too big for her but was too cute for her to get rid of. It was the same outfit she wore on her first date with Mamoru after the An and Eriu battle.

"Mama I'm taking a walk, some fresh air might make me feel better!"

When she entered the city it felt like she was walking down a literal memory lane, all the old shops she used to go to and the old events that where plastered outside the arcade. She even saw a few old friends who moved away.

Soon she got a glimpse of Mamoru walking down the street. "MAMO-CHAN!" she cried running up the to the raven haired man. She grabbed his arm and nestled her head deep into his chest.

"O-Odango-Atama, What are you doing?! And what's this 'Mamo-chan' business my name is MamoRU"

"Mamo-chan please don't call me that I'm your little Usako remember?" She said still holding on to his arm

"I'm dating Rei at this moment so please let go of my arm, and shouldn't you be in school? According to your recent test scores you need every ounce of knowledge from that place" He insulted

Shocked by her boyfriend's dialogue she backed away from him, why was he acting like this?

"What no nasty remark back? Really Odango-Atama, you've lost your defensive touch" the he walked off.

'something is horribly wrong… Mamo-chan would never speak that way to me… he's acting like the old Mamoru-san…' she was almost in tears her mind replaying his words over and over. 'I think… I think I might be in the past world'

"Why are all these clothes so big?! I'm not that fat!" Younger Usagi said to herself. Soon she found a Pink mini dress in the back of her closet, "why is my favorite dress back here?"

She quickly dressed herself then ventured out into the future world.

"Amazing! So many new stores in one night, Tokyo have really outdone its self!" She marveled at everything in the world around her. Obvisly her immature brain is unable to comprehend this is all impossible.

Just around the corner Mamoru was walking on his way to surprise his girlfriend and walk her home from school, stopping a respectable distance so he won't be attacked by Mr. Tsukino. As they both turned the corner they bumped in to each other falling down

"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Usagi humbly apologized

"I was a little dazed t-, Oh Usako what are you doing out of school so early?" Mamoru beamed at the sight of his true love.

Usagi was confused why Mamoru-Baka was being so nice to her so suddenly. "Mamoru-san, my name is UsaGI not UsaKO. Why are you so happy to see me? No rude remarks? No constant scolding on my grades?"

Mamoru was utterly confused as she talked to him in such a way. "What's this so suddenly? I was just coming to walk you home from school, and I've been calling you Usako for about a year now, remember we're madly in love?"

The Odango girl gagged at the thought of her going out with him. He truly was handsome but Mamoru was rude, cruel, heartless, and hateful she could never love someone like him.

"Mamoru-san I'm not madly in love with you and will never be you're rude, and heartless, and don't give any regard for my feelings what-so-ever! And how could you be saying this while you dating Rei-chan! This is unforgivable, and I will not tolerate this!" She gave him a long raspberry and walked off.

Mamoru sat there, confused and heartbroken why was she acting so coldly towards him calling him such names. He wouldn't let his pain show, so he propped himself up and walked back to his high rise apartment

"EHHHH USAGI-CHAN DOSEN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL OR WHAT YEAR IT IS?!" The four girls exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure the two Usagi's where switched over night, right now she should be at the house so I'm sure she's safe"

"But if you remember Usagi's impulsive and curious self she won't just sit there with this new found information?" Makoto said.

Everyone took a moment to realize she was right. Usagi could ruin the flow of time if she went around in a future world she knew nothing about.

"We have to find her!" The raven haired priestess cried.

Before everyone could nod in agreement the phone rang

"Hai, Hino residence Rei speaking" It was Mamoru on the other end

"Is Usako There?"

"No not yet"

"Well I think I've upset her somehow, she's called me rude and heartless and she'd never fall in love with someone like me."

"Ehhh? This exactly what I expected to happen…"

Mamoru was hurt by Rei's words "No need to be so cold…"

"oh, gomen, it has nothing to do with you, it's a long story I'll have to explain later ja"

"Hai"

Before she could hang up the loud and impulsive Usagi ran into the shrine screaming "REI-CHAN REI-CHAN MAMORU-SAN IS CHEATING ON YOU HE TRIED TO CONVICE ME WE WERE IN LOVE, AS IF!"

Mamoru heard everything, and had to hang up he couldn't bare his dear Usako to speak of him like that.

"Usagi-chan…"

It felt incredibly strange to see her old self. "Minna, why do you all look older? And who's that?"

She was referring to the blonde goddess of love Minako sitting at the table, "Oh this is my friend Minako Anio, she's visiting from London" Makoto lied.

Yet gain her brain wasn't able to comprehend that most people were afraid of Makoto because of her height and masculinity, which made it impossible to make any friends.

"Usagi, don't you have to do your late homework from Haruna-sensi?" Rei scolded.

"Well… I…. uh…."

"Usagi-chan, go home and finish your homework now, you'll never make it past the 7th grade if you continue on like this" Luna chastised.

"You and Rei-chan are so mean!" She cried running out to catch the bus. Little did she know the routs have changes in the past 2 years and she ended up at a particular family's cottage on the outskirts of town.

"EVERYTIME!" She cried. Usagi walked up to the small house and knocked on the door hoping the people who lived there were friendly.

A lady, who decided to dress like she was a man, with short blonde hair answered the door.

"Oh keneko-chan what brings you here?"

"Keneko-chan? Excuse me sir but I am no keneko, I was just wondering if you could give me directions back to the city"

Haruka was truly confused; she knew Usagi would never refer to her as a male no matter how masculine she dressed. Studying her features closer she realized that Usagi looked younger than she usually did. Like a 14-year-old girl. Noticing her broach sticking out of her pocket it looked nothing like the on belonging to Eternal Sailor Moon, that worried her the most.

"Oh gomen young lady, I'd be willing to get you an updated bus schedule so you can make it back at a decent hour" she quickly corrected herself.

"Arigato!"

Haruka quickly went into her cottage and got Michru, "Michru, something has happened with time Usagi has been changed back into a 14-year-old."

The women with oceanic blue hair's face had worry plastered all over it. "Even her broach has changed, she is no longer Eternal Sailor Moon, and we must contact Pluto immediately."

"Uranus to Pluto please respond" Her little communicator watch didn't go through to hers.

"Uranus to Pluto"

Nothing.

This was out of character for Setsuna, she enjoyed the occasional chats her and Haruka had, plus she always picked up if they were using their planet names. Something had to be wrong. "Pluto is in danger; I know it we have to visit the time gates as soon as possible"

Michru nodded then reminded her Usagi was still out there waiting.

Haruka ran back to the door with the bus schedule, "Here you are, but fill free the comeback, I'd like to get to know a cute little girl like yourself" Haruka said with a wink.

Blushing Usagi nodded and thanked the kind and gorges "man" and left to try and catch the bus.

Michru was standing there with a mildly annoyed look on her face, for she had heard her partners flirting. "Haruka…" she began

She was cut off by a moping girl with neatly cut short black hair. "Hotaru-chan what's wrong?" Michru asked her adoptive daughter

"I'm really missing Setsuna-mama, I know she has to guard the gates of time but I really wanna see her"

"Well my little keneko, we're going to go and pay her a small visit, how does that sound?" She was doing an amazing job hiding the danger the Pluto and time could be in.

Her face immediately brightened up, "To get there faster we should Sailor Teleport!" She immediately whipped out her Saturn transformation stick and called forth her henshi.

"Hurry up Haruka-papa Michru-mama"

The two lovers called forth the henshi and there stood the three graceful members of the outer solar system.

"Sailor Teleport!"

The three colors the defined each member illuminated the room, and in blink of an eye they were on Pluto (the location of the time gates). High pitched screaming pierced through the eerie silence.

"AHHH HELP ME AHHHHHHHHHH" A young girl's voice cried

Uranus quickly ran over to aid her bringing out her Space Sword and sliced the chains that bounded her up.

Neptune and Saturn caught up and stood there in horror, a girl just about the age of 6 in a Sailor Pluto fuku and dark green hair that stopped at her knees. She looked just like Setsuna, only she just had that small girl charm to her.

"Pluto?!" They cried

"Pluto? Who's Pluto? Where am I and who are all of you?"


End file.
